


Bound Prime (Now With More Porn)

by BSplendens



Series: Miscellaneous TF fics (mostly TFP), AKA where the completed TF bunnies live [10]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: And also being sort of kinky, And loving every second, Bondage, Double Penetration, Fluff, Highly improper use of hardwire tentacles, Improper use of a riding crop, Kinda messy, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM?, Maybe a shred of angst somewhere, Minor self-esteem issues at one point, More chapters incoming, Optimus being a sweetie, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Ratchet and Optimus are helping him figure that out, Ratchet being teased into a panting mess, Rogue plotbunny, Sensitive medic servos, Soundwave is a kinky little fragger but isn't quite aware of it, Sticky Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Tiny mention of past oral noncon, Utterly pointless, Very gentle body worship, a lot of it, sub!Optimus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless robot porn with a little bit of fluff.<br/>I got attacked by a plotbunny.</p><p>EDIT: Plotbunny has not yet let go. More parts incoming. <br/>This is just going to end up as a multi-chapter bundle of Optimus/Soundwave/Ratchet porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This attaches to none of my personal canons, it's just fraggin' hot. Whole origin of this thing is here: http://bett-splendens.tumblr.com/post/126630259584/optimussoundwave-no-shh-dont-hide-let-me

Ratchet purred softly, gently stroking one of Optimus’ audio fins as he waited for their third to arrive at their quarters. Hopefully this was going to go well… he’d noticed something in their past few sessions, something he intended to correct. 

Soundwave liked to wrap his tentacles around at least one of his partners, though it had taken some coaxing to convince him that it was okay for him to use his tentacles- he was used to people regarding them with fear. Once they’d convinced him that it was okay, he’d started using them basically anywhere private, evidently enjoying the attention to the rather sensitive appendages… and he’d seemed like he might want to restrain his partners in the berth when he was topping. But he always drew back before restricting movement at all, evidently worried that they wouldn’t like it. 

Ratchet was currently working on a way to prove him wrong. 

 

Soundwave froze halfway through the door, staring at the scene in front of him, then swallowed hard and stepped into the room. Closing and locking the door, he cautiously stepped closer, then paused as Laserbeak detached from his chassis and flew of into the air vent. 

Laserbeak pointedly closed off their link, though not before sending a pulse of encouragement to her host, then flittered off to find somewhere that didn’t have naked people. She’d rather not watch this. It was great that her host was in a healthy relationship, but that did NOT mean she wanted to watch him interface. No thanks.

Soundwave tilted his helm in an obvious display of confusion, then swallowed hard and stepped closer, turning a questioning look on Ratchet from behind his visor. What… what was this? Why… why was Optimus tied up? 

 

Ratchet hummed softly, offering Soundwave a smile that he knew would get the spymaster’s full attention, then spoke in a purring tone that Soundwave absolutely loved as he trailed a soft riding crop over the Prime’s chassis. “You keep looking like you want one of us tied up… I thought I’d oblige you.” he explained softly, trailing the crop up Optimus’ arm and lightly tapping the rope that held the Prime’s servos over his helm. 

 

Soundwave shuddered slightly at the medic’s tone, then licked his lips and watched the tip of the crop as it trailed down Optimus’ frame… brushing across the strap of the gag in his mouth… over the slightly vibrating chassis plating that gave away the revving of a powerful engine… across the soft grey stomach cables that Soundwave liked to nuzzle against… until it stroked gently over a joint in the Prime’s hip and tapped against the base of the Prime’s spike. 

Oh. 

Oh Pit, that was… wow. 

Soundwave’s bio-lights pulsed brightly in a gesture of extreme interest, his compact little jet engines purring as he slowly reached to touch- then he drew back slightly and turned his attention to Ratchet again, hesitant. Wait. Was… was this okay? Optimus was… well, a Prime. He was a leader. Soundwave knew by now that some people liked to be tied up during interface, knew that it was okay, but… Optimus didn’t seem like the type to enjoy being restrained. 

But… the Prime was very plainly aroused, and those gorgeous blue optics were glinting brightly in excitement… he looked like he was enjoying himself. A lot. 

 

Ratchet hummed soothingly, seeing their lover’s confusion, then stroked the crop gently over Optimus’ anterior node to keep him worked up while Ratchet soothed Soundwave’s nervousness. “Mmm… don’t worry, Soundwave, our gorgeous Prime is enjoying himself. He’s… not a terribly dominant mech. A leader, yes, but… he doesn’t need to be in charge. And sometimes he likes to give up responsibility, put the control in others’ servos for awhile… this is a wonderful way for him to relax. That’s part of why he’s gagged, so he can’t give any orders at all. He’s enjoying himself, I promise… and don’t worry, we have a private COMM line set up for just this sort of occasion. If he needs someone to slow down or stop, he’ll tell me. But… short of actually injuring him, there’s very little you can do that he won’t like. This-” he paused, punctuating his words with a light slap of the crop against Optimus’ node that made the Prime yelp into the gag and rev his engine, “is a little toy that he particularly likes.” the medic purred, then gave another soothing little hum, reversing the crop and offering the handle to Soundwave. “Come on, spook… I know you want to play.” 

Reaching down with his free servo, he gently rubbed two fingertips over the Prime’s anterior node, soothing away the sting and making the bound mech whimper softly into the gag. Even muffled, Optimus’ voice was beautiful, and the sound of him in pleasure never failed to get Soundwave turned on. Of course, Ratchet would have stopped immediately if Soundwave had continued looking uncomfortable, but… the spymaster was looking more and more interested.

 

Soundwave shivered again at the  _noises_ Optimus was making, then reached out and took the crop, licking his lips and looking the Prime over. Well… Optimus definitely looked eager, and… and his valve was wet enough that it was dripping onto the berth. Physical arousal was no guarantee, true, but… but Ratchet would never force someone into something they weren’t absolutely comfortable with, and… Optimus was definitely  _not_  making noises of fear or upset. He was… 

He was moaning and whimpering, begging through the gag for more, and who was Soundwave to refuse him? But… but not quite yet. Ratchet seemed to be enjoying the teasing… Soundwave wanted to see why. 

Slinking onto the end of the berth, Soundwave sat down between the Prime’s bound pedes, then gently stroked the (damp) crop in circles over the larger mech’s inner thigh. Those lovely silver thighs were oh-so-sensitive, and stroking them made Optimus squirm against the ropes that held him to the berth. 

Oh, that was pretty… that was very pretty. No wonder Ratchet liked this. Soundwave purred in approval, then scooted closer, meeting Optimus’ optics for a moment and then pausing as he remembered something. Both Optimus and Ratchet liked it when Soundwave removed his visor… they liked seeing his faceplates, liked to watch his expressions. He’d long lost his poker face, so he was incredibly expressive- especially his optics. It made him a bit uncomfortable to have them watch, but… they really liked it, which made up for that. Plus, he quickly forgot any uneasiness once they got going. 

Soundwave removed his visor, setting it aside on the nightstand, then looked down at the crop for a moment when a dirty little idea popped into his mind. Ooh. Now, he would normally never suggest this, but… pausing, he looked over at Ratchet again, silently asking for permission. 

 

Ratchet hummed soothingly at the slender mech, removing his servo from the Prime’s anterior node and instead using both servos to force the Prime’s thighs a bit further apart. This left Soundwave with absolutely no obstructions, and it gave Ratchet a nice view of what was happening. “Go ahead, spook. Try whatever you’d like… he’ll ping you if he doesn’t like what you’re doing, but that’s very unlikely. And…” pausing, he lightly slapped the inside of the big mech’s thigh, emphasizing his next few words. “He likes rougher treatment when he’s tied up like this. Come on, Soundwave… you can try anything you’d like. You won’t hurt him, and he likes this. Now… show me what you’re thinking.” 

 

Well… Ratchet knew what he was talking about. Soundwave nodded slightly, then looked down at the Prime’s equipment, lightly touching the crop to Optimus’ anterior node. Hmm. Optimus’ valve was dripping, and there was a small puddle under his hips… he’d been waiting for awhile. 

No sense in teasing him too much more, but… Soundwave wanted to try something. Licking his lips, the spymaster carefully traced the crop over the exterior of the Prime’s valve, then gently slapped it against the damp exterior folds to hear Optimus’ reaction. Optimus liked this? Odd, but… it did seem to be turning him on. 

 

Optimus yelped again at the sudden slap, then whined and tried to buck up into the touch, wordlessly begging for more. Ratchet had been teasing him for quite awhile, wanting to be sure that Optimus was nice and worked up for Soundwave, and now the Prime very much wanted more than just teasing- please? 

But Ratchet wouldn’t let him buck up into the touch, and- 

Optimus’ whimper of protest abruptly turned into a moan as the crop was pressed into his valve, then the Prime squirmed at the alien sensation of the narrow tip sliding over just a couple of nodes at a time, probing deeper into his valve. It felt good, very good, but- but it wasn’t quite enough- until Soundwave flicked it just right and the tip slapped against something very sensitive with just the right amount of pressure. 

Already worked up, Optimus overloaded with a muffled cry, arching up despite Ratchet’s attempts to press him back down. 

 

Soundwave crooned softly in approval, then licked his lips, spike cover instinctively snapping aside at the beautiful sound of his Prime overloading for him. Oh, yesss… he liked this. 

Purring softly to Optimus, he gently withdrew the crop, then leaned forwards to be sure the Prime could see him. Raising the dripping crop, he watched Optimus’ lubricants trickle down it for a moment, then hummed and slid the tip into his own mouth. 

He wasn’t a fan of having things put in his mouth, not by others. Too many bad memories. But… he was okay with putting things in his mouth himself, especially things that taste this  _good_ , and the interesting texture was a nice bonus. Humming softly and leaning his helm back slightly, he slid the crop deeper into his mouth, sucking on it for a moment to get it clean. He then slowly pulled it out, relishing the look on Ratchet’s faceplates as the medic watched him, and licked his lips clean. He still wasn’t a fan of being watched, but… having both his lovers staring at him, transfixed, as he did something that he himself was quite enjoying? Now this, he liked. 

 

Well.  _That_  was definitely on Ratchet’s list of Highly Arousing Things. Ratchet licked his lips, servos flexing slightly at the thought of those pretty lips wrapped around his fingertips, then shook his helm slightly and mentally ordered himself to stop. No. This was about letting Soundwave explore a bit… he could ask Soundwave to give his servos some attention at a later date. No doubt Soundwave would be happy to oblige. 

Instead, maybe he’d do something about his growing charge. Spike and valve covers snapping aside, the medic purred softly at Soundwave, trailing one servo up Optimus’ frame and touching the strap that held the gag in place. “I think I’d like to occupy his mouth with something other than a gag… what do you say? What would you like to see?” 

 

Mmm. Soundwave wasn’t done yet, and… the prospect of watching Ratchet in pleasure while spiking Optimus was a very nice one. Soundwave hummed softly, then extended both tentacles and gently wound them around Optimus’ frame a couple of times before indicating the medic’s valve with one tentacle-tip. He wanted to watch Ratchet moan as Optimus licked him out, and… and he had an idea. 

 

Ratchet purred in approval, reaching out and trailing two fingertips along one coil of Soundwave’s tentacles. “Alright then, spook. Now… while I’m enjoying that, I’d like to watch you use these. Optimus specifically asked me to request that… are you comfortable with it?” he asked, then moved to straddle the Prime’s helm, unbuckling the gag as he waited for Soundwave’s response. 

 

Yes. He’d learned that Optimus and Ratchet liked his tentacles, and… he loved being able to use them without seeing any fear or disgust in their optics. Soundwave trilled softly, signalling his general comfort, then slid one tentacle gently up Optimus’ frame and coiled it around Ratchet’s waist. Purring softly, he somewhat cautiously wound the tip of that tentacle around Ratchet’s spike, then trilled happily when Ratchet didn’t protest. Purring, he stroked the tip of the medic’s spike with his tendrils, then shifted to rub Ratchet’s node with two small tendrils as the medic pressed himself down against Optimus’ mouth. He couldn’t see exactly what Optimus was doing, but it was making Ratchet moan beautifully, and the  _sounds_  were incredibly arousing. 

Soundwave knew by now that Optimus didn’t need much preparation to take his spike. Their size difference meant that Optimus only had to be wet, he didn’t require much stretching if he was already aroused, and he was _very_ aroused. Licking his lips in anticipation, Soundwave leaned forwards and firmly gripped the larger mech’s hips in his narrow servos, then purred and wound the end of his mostly-free tentacle firmly around the big mech’s spike. He’d done this before, and the Prime seemed to enjoy it quite a lot… for some odd reason. But, whatever the reason, he got to use his tendrils to play with the Prime’s node- and he liked the texture against his sensitive tentacles. 

Now stroking both of his lovers’ spikes with his tentacles, Soundwave lifted slightly with both sets of coils, coaxing the larger mech to arch his back slightly in preparation for his first thrust. Shifting one servo down to the inside of Optimus’ knee, he lifted a bit, shifting the Prime’s hips to juuust the right angle- then slid into him in one smooth thrust. 

OH, yes, perfect. Soundwave keened in bliss at the lovely feeling, then purred, enjoying the Prime’s muffled cry of of pleasure- which had the side effect of vibrating through Ratchet’s valve and making the medic groan softly. Oh, yesss… that was  _perfect_. 

Leaning forwards slightly, Soundwave set a reasonably fast pace, having felt next to no resistance on his first thrust. Optimus was ready for him, and there was no need to tease the Prime any more. And he was making such wonderful sounds… it had Soundwave revved up a bit too much to go slow. But he managed to keep a decent bit of processing power set aside for his tentacles, so he could keep stroking Optimus’ frame and his lovers’ spikes.

 

YES, finally. Optimus moaned loudly in approval, then pressed his glossa deeper into Ratchet’s valve, relishing every bit of sensation- Ratchet’s half-muffled cries of pleasure, Soundwave’s tentacles stroking across his frame with no trace of hesitation, and the fast, hard thrusts into his valve. The glowing bio-lights on Soundwave’s spike are raised, rubbing over the nodes in his valve in a lovely manner, and it feels incredible.

 

Ratchet leaned back slightly, pressing down harder onto the Prime’s faceplates, then bucked his hips into Soundwave’s spike when the spymaster squeezed a bit harder on his spike and rubbed over his anterior node with multiple tendrils. And- and Soundwave’s optics no longer held any trace of hesitation, the spymaster enjoying himself far too much to be worried, and those tentacles were working over Optimus’ frame with no hesitance whatsoever- 

Ratchet met Soundwave’s optics, right as Optimus hit just the right spot in his valve and those clever tendrils rubbed around his node- and that was it, that was all it took to tip him over the edge. Ratchet overloaded with a gasping cry, then slumped back against Optimus’ bound servos, moaning softly at the continued sensation to his currently hyper-sensitive valve. 

 

Soundwave was highly sensitive to sounds, especially the voices of his lovers, and the medic’s cry sent a bolt of pleasure down his spine. Growling loudly, he tightened his grip, arched his back, and thrust as hard as he could into the Prime’s valve at an angle he knew the gorgeous mech loved. The cry it earned from Optimus sent Soundwave over as well, his tentacles automatically tightening their grip and pulsing excess energy into whatever they were touching- at that point, only Optimus. 

 

This was something Optimus and Ratchet were familiar with. Thanks to the extreme conductivity of his tentacles, Soundwave’s overloads sent a pulse of energy along them, which usually ended up feeding into whatever he was gripping with them. It wasn’t painful, but it tended to increase their charge by quite a bit, and it often caused an overload. 

That pulse of energy, combined with the hard thrust and the rumbling growl from Soundwave, was more than enough for Optimus. Keening loudly, the Prime arched up off the berth, energy crackling over his frame and into the two other mechs sharing the berth with him before it dissipated into the already-charged air around them. 

After a moment or two of panting to cool himself off, Optimus crooned softly, tugging gently on the cuffs and wordlessly asking Ratchet to release him. He was tired, and- if possible, he wanted to cuddle them now.

 

Ratchet panted for a moment, dispersing excess heat, then released Optimus’ servos from the cuffs and moved over to lay next to the Prime. He had enough energy for another overload or two, but Optimus looked a bit tired… at the least, he should probably let the Prime rest for awhile. Besides, he was familiar with that croon, and it meant that Optimus would rather snuggle than interface. Fine with him.

 

Soundwave slumped across Optimus’ frame for a moment, purring softly, then reached down and unbuckled the cuffs that kept Optimus’ legs in place. Crawling up on top of the Prime’s frame, he nuzzled gently against the big mech’s throat, then crooned softly and turned to look at Ratchet with an expression of blissful gratitude. “Prrr…” he crooned, raising a free portion of one tentacle and wrapping it gently around the medic’s servo.  _Thank you, Ratchet…_

 

“I thought you would like that…” Optimus hummed, gently stroking one servo down Soundwave’s back, then gently kissed the top of his helm. “That was wonderful… thank you.” 

Expression sobering slightly, he gently coaxed Soundwave to look up at him, his optics vaguely unfocused but serious. “Soundwave… if there’s something you want to try, please tell us.” he whispered, gently rubbing the back of the spymaster’s helm. “We aren’t going to be angry, I promise.” 

 

Ratchet allowed Optimus to pull him closer for cuddles, then gently ran his thumb across the tentacle around his servo, propping himself up on one elbow to watch Soundwave. “He’s right, spook. You have nothing to be ashamed of. If there’s something you want to do, you tell us, and we’ll discuss it. We’ll probably try it, too. But, even if it’s not something we want to try, it’s nothing to be ashamed of… kinks are natural and healthy.” 

 

Soundwave ducked his helm, still vaguely uncomfortable with discussing his own sexuality- he’d only just learned that there are a lot of odd things he enjoyed, and he wasn’t certain about all of it yet. But… but they did have a point. So far, they’d been nothing but supportive of him… it was sweet. He liked it, a lot. And… and they did _this_  to help him relax… they aren’t going to get upset. So… later, once they have some energy back, he’ll suggest something else he’d like to do. Maybe… maybe they would be willing to play out a certain fantasy that he’s been nursing for awhile. 

He’d… he’d really like to see Optimus suck on Ratchet’s servo, while the medic has his other servo buried in the Prime’s valve. It was… kind of odd, but… the idea was oddly arousing, and… maybe it wasn’t that extreme.

For now, though, he was sticky. Soundwave clicked softly in mild discomfort, then wriggled slightly, signalling that he’d like to get up and shower now. 

 

“I’ll second that.” Ratchet muttered, then slowly got up, pausing for a moment to steady himself before heading for their private washracks. 

 

Optimus hummed softly, sitting up, then leaned down and whispered in Soundwave’s audios. “He has something he’s been wanting to do for a little while, something related to this. He doesn’t like being bound, but… would you like me to hold him still in my lap and let you tease him until he’s too worked up to do anything but squirm and curse at us? He hasn’t suggested it yet because we weren’t sure if you’d like the idea, but you obviously enjoyed this… and Ratchet makes some very nice sounds when he’s being teased.” 

 

PIT yes. Soundwave trilled in approval, then wound his tentacles firmly around Optimus’ frame and clung tightly to the Prime, tight enough that Optimus would be able to stand up and walk without Soundwave falling off. 

 

“Then let’s go tease our lovely medic until he threatens to reformat us into floor scrubbers.” Optimus whispered, his voice holding a mischievous tone, then got up and followed Ratchet with Soundwave still wrapped around him. 

This was going to be fun.


	2. Now with an angry puddle of medic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BUNNY AIN'T DEAD.  
> Optimus holds Ratchet still so he and Soundwave can tease their medic into a cursing mess. Ratchet curses a lot but has no objections.

Something was up. 

Ratchet knew that glint in Optimus’ optics, and it meant the Prime was up to something. Pausing in his self-cleaning, he stared up at Optimus and Soundwave for a moment, though the suspicion in his optics was accompanied by a hint of amusement at how Soundwave was clinging to Optimus with all six limbs. 

 

Optimus sat down on a bench attached to the wall, then gently shrugged Soundwave off and pulled Ratchet into his lap, just holding the smaller mech for a moment. “Ratchet... you remember our nonverbal safewords, correct?” he asked softly, gently stroking Ratchet’s chassis in an affectionate manner. 

 

“Yes...” Ratchet answered slowly, his optics still holding a very suspicious look as he watched Soundwave. He knew his lovers would never hurt him, of course, but... those two were up to something. 

 

“And... do you remember our signal for if my teasing ever gets past a point that you enjoy?” Optimus hummed softly, lowering his voice slightly and carefully sliding a knee up between Ratchet’s thighs in order to part the medic’s legs. 

 

“I do...” Ratchet growled softly, optics narrowing as he realized what they were up to. Well... he didn’t exactly have any objections. Especially not if Soundwave was going to be involved in this... Ratchet had been very much enjoying every opportunity to let Soundwave explore his own preferences. And this... this might be fun. But- he wanted to hear the Prime say it. “Optimus, what are you two doing?

 

Soundwave looked Ratchet over for a moment, then hummed softly, somewhat reassured by the medic’s confirmation. Good... safewords were definitely a good thing to have, and they meant that this would never go beyond what Ratchet was comfortable with. 

Purring softly, he moved a bit closer, optics glinting brightly in eagerness as he watched his lovers. 

 

“Soundwave very much enjoyed our little session, and he would like to express his gratitude.” Optimus purred, then firmly wrapped one arm around Ratchet’s frame, sliding his other servo down to gently tease at the medic’s panel for a moment. Ratchet’s backpack was off, and the Prime was able to hold the smaller mech still with one arm... provided he wasn’t struggling too hard. “Soundwave, I’ll hold him still for you... you may do whatever you’d like. I may give you a few hints, but... just experiment. See what works to get our medic revved up... though, I will warn you, he starts cursing after a certain amount of teasing. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t like what you’re doing, he’d tell us if he didn’t, but... he’ll probably start sounding quite angry. After that, though, it doesn’t take much to get him completely nonverbal... that’s always gorgeous.” he purred, then shifted Ratchet’s frame so that the medic’s legs were spread wide and his arms were held firmly to his sides. Ratchet would still be able to squirm, but he wouldn’t be able to get away from Soundwave. 

 

Oh, PRIMUS. Optimus was using  _that_  tone, the one that ran down his spine and pleasantly kick-started his arousal. Soundwave licked his lips, shuddering slightly, then trilled and slunk close enough to touch Ratchet. Crooning softly, he pressed himself up against the medic’s frame, gently nibbling along the soft grey throat. 

 

Ratchet purred softly, engine revving gently at the feeling, then gasped and arched when nimble claws dove into the joints in his side plating. His interface panels were still retracted, and the next thing he felt was Optimus’ fingertips gently stroking over his valve, pressing just enough to trigger the nerve endings there. The teasing little strokes did nothing but spike his already-growing arousal, they weren’t anywhere near hard enough for his liking- Ratchet growled softly in exasperation, bucking his hips up slightly and trying to get a bit more pressure on his valve. 

 

Soundwave just gently explored the medic’s frame with his servos for a minute or two, reacquainting himself with all the right spots to touch, then extended his tentacles and let them gently sprawl over Ratchet’s frame. Humming softly, he nuzzled along Ratchet’s jawline, then cooed and lowered one servo to gently stroke Ratchet’s spike with two fingertips. 

So... this was supposed to be teasing. Optimus had suggested, essentially, that they should tease Ratchet into a panting mess and then frag him until all three of them were exhausted. That sounded like quite a lot of fun. He wasn’t entirely certain what he was doing, but he’d learned that Optimus and Ratchet actually enjoyed him experimenting. So... that was what he’d do. 

Wrapping one tentacle gently around Ratchet’s wrist, he raised the medic’s servo to Optimus’ faceplates, humming softly and deliberately licking his lips in a silent explanation of what he wanted. 

 

Optimus purred, then firmly gripped Ratchet’s wrist in the servo that wasn’t trapping the medic against his chassis. Engine rumbling hard enough to shake Ratchet’s frame slightly, he gently closed his lips around two of the medic’s fingertips, suckling very softly in a manner that he knew would send Ratchet’s arousal skyrocketing. The medic’s servos were incredibly sensitive, so much so that it was possible to bring him to overload without touching anything else... and Optimus loved to take advantage of that. 

 

Ratchet moaned softly, shuttering his optics for a moment, then gasped and arched his back when a set of narrow claws suddenly entered his valve. Those nimble claws didn’t stay long, though, just gently stroked over a few nodes before withdrawing. “Ah- slagger.” he growled, clearly not pleased by the loss of friction, then moaned again when Optimus’ glossa swiped across the tips of his fingers. Ah- never mind the frustration, that felt too good to complain. 

 

Soundwave purred, then leaned forwards and met Ratchet’s optics, slipping one lubricant-coated claw into his mouth. Purring softly, he meticulously licked his clawtips clean, being sure that Ratchet could see every bit of what he was doing. His servos were reasonably sensitive, so this did feel reasonably nice... but the look in Ratchet’s optics was better. The medic was completely fixated on what Soundwave was doing with his claws... up until he felt something smooth and powerful sliding over his valve. 

 

Ratchet’s cooling fans were now quite audible, and the medic instinctively tried to buck his hips up into the new contact, then growled unhappily when Optimus kept him still. Panting softly, he squirmed for a moment, then stopped and stared down at what exactly he was trying to buck into. 

One of Soundwave’s tentacles was slithering between his legs, sliding over his valve without penetrating in the slightest. It felt good, but- but it wasn’t anywhere near enough. “Teasing little fragger.” the medic growled, then gasped when the tip of the other tentacle pressed gently over his anterior node, the delicate little tendrils rubbing carefully around his node without ever actually touching it. 

 

Bio-lights flaring slightly, Soundwave leaned in closer, then straddled Ratchet’s thigh and rutted his heated codpiece against the medic’s plating. Crooning softly, he teased the medic’s valve for a moment more, then pressed the tip of one tentacle gently up against Ratchet’s valve and slid a few tendrils up into the warm, wet heat. 

Soundwave’s tentacles were  _very_ sensitive, short only to his interface equipment. Normally, most tactile sensation from them was processed like any other sensation, though it was much stronger. Lately, though, he’d discovered something interesting. If he was aroused, any gentle strokes or other pleasant touches to his tentacles would be interpreted as sexual in nature by his processor, which meant they were processed in the same way as touches to his interface equipment. They hadn’t tested it so far, but it was fairly likely that Soundwave could be brought to overload without someone else touching anything other than his tentacles. It might be a bit difficult, though, there was a lot of surface area to his tentacles and one would need to stimulate a good portion of that to get him to overload. 

This wasn’t enough to do that, but the sensation of Ratchet’s valve against his ultra-sensitive tendrils was making it very difficult to think about anything other than how good that felt. Purring, Soundwave rutted up against the side of the medic’s hip for a moment, then bit gently at the larger mech’s helm chevron.  _Well... this seems to be working._

 

_“Fragger.”_  Ratchet growled, very unhappy with the far-too-light touches to everything, then gasped when one tentacle shifted to rub firmly against his spike. That felt good, but- but Soundwave’s tentacles were far too slick to provide the friction he wanted. That was only serving to increase his frustration, increasing his arousal with it. 

 

Optimus purred, then gently sucked Ratchet’s fingers a bit further into his mouth, running his glossa gently over the incredibly acute sensors there. After a moment, though, he pulled the medic’s fingers out of his mouth and kept Ratchet’s servo still, his optics flashing eagerly as he watched Soundwave. “That’s it... just like that. You see? He’s starting to get worked up enough to curse at us. So... we just need to push a bit further. Mmm... tell you what. I’ll keep playing with these lovely servos of his, and you... keep playing with his node, but... maybe leave his valve alone for awhile. He makes such lovely sounds when he’s starting to get frustrated.” 

Narrowing his optics slightly, he looked down at Ratchet, putting every ounce of his authority into his voice as he spoke. “Ratchet. I am going to leave one of your servos free. Be good now... do not touch yourself.” he ordered firmly, staring down into the medic’s unfocused optics. “Do you understand?”

Ratchet froze with his free servo halfway to his equipment, shuddering slightly at the tone of Optimus’ voice, then very reluctantly withdrew his servo and gripped the edge of the bench instead. He couldn’t disobey that tone, and Optimus slagging well knew that. 

 

Soundwave’s optics widened and he shuddered all over, staring at Optimus for a moment, then shook his helm and snapped himself out of it. He’d always been vulnerable to sounds, and... and Optimus’ voice was near-hypnotizing sometimes. He couldn’t decide if he liked that or not. But... right now, he didn’t need to worry about that. This was a good, safe situation. And... Optimus knew that Soundwave didn’t like losing control, so he never attempted to order the spymaster around. He wouldn’t use that voice on Soundwave.

But... Ratchet seemed to like that tone. Maybe it was the authority that appealed to him. Whatever the reason... Soundwave was happy to take advantage of it. Purring softly, he withdrew his tentacles from Ratchet’s valve, though he did keep the tip of one over the medic’s anterior node in order to continue gently teasing it with his tendrils. Clicking in a manner that could only be described as mischievous, the spymaster tilted his helm, looking down at Ratchet and waiting to see if he would move his servo. Nope. 

Well... that was an impressive level of control.

Time to test it.

 

Ratchet grumbled something under his breath, then raised his voice slightly and glared up at Soundwave when the spymaster removed his tentacles. “You are a glowy-aft teasing little- AAAH-” 

 

Optimus cut him off by closing his mouth around two of the medic’s fingers and sucking firmly, then reached down and hooked a servo under Ratchet’s knee, lifting with that servo and still holding the smaller mech in place with his other arm. This kept Ratchet still, while forcing his legs open wide and tilting his hips in a way that displayed his equipment for Soundwave to see and play with. 

 

Ratchet hissed softly, the suction on his fingertips far too pleasant for him to be complaining, then moaned softly when one of Soundwave’s slender claws traced gently around the rim of his valve and stroked over every single node in its path. “Primus slagging  _tease_...” 

 

Soundwave leaned down, meeting Ratchet’s optics for a moment, then lowered his gaze to the medic’s equipment and purred softly in approval.

 Ratchet’s valve was dripping wet, lubricant trickling down his aft as Optimus held him up for Soundwave’s inspection. The soft folds were swollen slightly in a physical reaction that helped cushion delicate equipment from the rough treatment often involved in interface, and... and that was a  _very_  tempting sight.

Soundwave licked his lips, tilting his helm as he looked Ratchet over, then let his spike cover snap back out of the way. He didn’t move to spike the medic, though... not yet. Instead, he waited until the medic’s optics settled on his spike, then wrapped his narrow claws around it and stroked gently. Mmm. That felt rather nice, but... not enough stimulation for his taste. His claws were narrow, not very good for this. And Ratchet knew that... 

 

Ratchet growled unhappily, then tilted his hips slightly and better exposed his valve, hoping to coax Soundwave into doing something a bit more than just teasing him. 

 

Exactly what he was hoping for. Soundwave wound a tentacle around Ratchet’s upper thigh, keeping him like that, then grinned and straddled the medic’s other thigh. Purring, he rubbed himself gently against the white plating, then chirped softly when he felt Optimus’ servo on his leg. Shifting slightly, he cooed invitingly, then rumbled softly in pleasure when the Prime’s fingers wrapped gently around his spike. 

 

Optimus had been restraining Ratchet with an arm around his middle, using his other servo to hitch the medic’s leg up and keep him still. When he saw Soundwave straddling Ratchet’s other leg, Optimus gently pressed the medic’s trapped leg back until his knee was against his chassis, which allowed Optimus to reach under that leg and get to Soundwave’s spike. 

 

Ratchet was now panting helplessly, trapped against Optimus’ frame by one powerful arm around his midsection, one knee pinned against his chassis, spike and valve bared, growling in frustration as the Prime’s other arm rubbed against his interface equipment- but just barely. It wasn’t enough, wasn’t anywhere near enough, but he was trapped and unable to get any more contact with his equipment- and Optimus was still sucking on his fingers, not enough to overload him, but enough that it was starting to become  _maddening._  “Fragging skinny-aft little- ah  _Primus_ -” 

The medic’s angry cursing was cut off by a moan as Optimus scraped his dentae ever-so-carefully over the second joint in Ratchet’s index finger, humming softly as he did and sending vibrations all down Ratchet’s servo. Mouth falling open, Ratchet moaned softly, then gasped and keened when Optimus did it again. 

 

Soundwave arched his back, his dentae parting slightly in a panting cry of pleasure as Optimus rubbed a thumb firmly over the head of his spike, then crooned softly at the sounds Ratchet was making. Oh, Primus... if Ratchet kept making those noises, Soundwave wasn’t going to last long at all. 

 

Optimus smiled and tightened his grip just a bit, stroking over the brilliant bio-lights along Soundwave’s spike, then sucked a bit harder on Ratchet’s fingertips to keep the medic wound up. Ratchet kept cursing softly under his breath, and he was gasping to cool his systems down, forced to pant even though his cooling fans were running at top speed. He was very wound up... they should probably do something to satisfy his arousal. But not yet... not quite yet. He’d get Soundwave to overload first... and he could probably use Ratchet to do that.

Sucking Ratchet’s fingers a bit further into his mouth, Optimus hummed deep in his throat, smiling around the medic’s servo when Ratchet moaned in response.

 

“A-ah... Optimus-” Ratchet’s engine revved and he moaned loudly, Optimus’ humming sending vibrations through his fingers in a way that set off nearly every sensor in his entire servo, then he twitched when Soundwave keened in his audios.

 

That moan did it. Soundwave bucked into Optimus’ servo once more and overloaded with a wavering keen, his transfluid painting Ratchet’s stomach. Crooning, he draped himself across the medic’s frame, taking a moment to savor the afterglow before continuing. 

He didn’t feel like doing anything vigorous, so he just gently slid a servo down the medic’s frame until he could gently wrap his fingers around Ratchet’s spike. And, hmm... he had an idea. It was a dirty little idea, but... but he was going to try it anyway. 

Gently pressing one tentacle-tip against Ratchet’s valve, he stroked the soft inner walls for a moment or two, coating them in the medic’s lubricants. After just a minute, he removed his tentacle from Ratchet’s valve, then snaked it gently up the medic’s frame and held the tip right in front of the panting mech’s half-open mouth. Clicking hopefully, he tilted his helm, wordlessly asking Ratchet if the medic was willing to do this. 

 

Ratchet panted softly, barely managing to gather enough brainpower to figure out what Soundwave wanted from him, then smirked and tilted his helm slightly.  _You want me to lick my own lubricants off of your tendrils? Kinky little fragger. But... I’ve done weirder._

The medic licked his lips, watching Soundwave for a moment, then hummed softly and closed his mouth gently around the squirming tendrils. Purring, he sucked gently on the sensitive little things, then moaned softly when Soundwave’s narrow claws traced around his valve rim. Tilting his helm slightly, he sucked just a little bit harder, and was rewarded by the spymaster’s claws dipping into his valve a bit more. Yes, yes, just a bit more and those claws would hit the perfect spot- 

 

Soundwave shuddered and growled at the sight and sensation, a wave of a possessive thrill trickling down his spine, then smirked and tilted his helm slightly. Oh, that was  _wonderful_ , but- but he wasn’t quite finished with teasing Ratchet. Just a little bit more.

Ratchet ran his glossa gently over the little tendrils, bucking his hips as those nimble claws slid just a bit deeper- then growled in frustration when Soundwave withdrew his claws. “Ah- Primus damn you  _both-_ ” he snarled, then spit out a string of Cybertronian curse words directed at nobody in particular, hips thrusting up into nothing in particular as much as he could manage. Squirming, he growled unhappily when Optimus moved his arm and therefore withdrew the little bit of contact with Ratchet’s equipment, then gasped when two of Optimus’ fingers suddenly slid into his valve. Much to his dismay, though, the Prime didn’t move his servo one bit after the initial penetration- which had felt very good, but it wasn’t enough- 

Gasping softly, the medic tried to thrust into Optimus’ servo, then groaned in dismay when the Prime withdrew his fingers somewhat. “SLAG YOU-” 

 

Far from being upset by the cursing, Optimus chuckled softly, waiting for Ratchet’s hips to still before pushing just a tiny bit deeper. “Our poor medic is quite agitated, isn’t he?” he whispered, releasing Ratchet’s fingers from his mouth and meeting Soundwave’s optics. “He’s very revved up... shall I be merciful?” 

 

Soundwave licked his lips, listening to Ratchet’s panting for a moment, then rumbled softly and nodded. Yes. Might as well give the medic an overload... otherwise, he might not enjoy himself as much as they wanted. He was starting to sound rather desperate.

 

“ _Pit_ , Optimus-” Ratchet gasped, not daring to buck into Optimus’ servo again in case it made the Prime withdraw again. “Slag you and your teasing-” 

 

“I know you love it.” Optimus whispered, gently kissing Ratchet’s audio fin, then thrust his fingers deep into the medic’s valve and twisted them, stroking and gently stretching the soft, wet lining. 

 

Ratchet was already incredibly wound up, and the slight burn from the abrupt stretch deep in his valve was all he needed to overload. Keening, he arched his back and bucked his hips into Optimus’ servo, then went limp against the Prime, panting softly but not satisfied yet. His charge hadn’t been completely dispelled by that, and- oh Primus- Optimus’ next move was to suck Ratchet’s fingers into his mouth again. 

 

Purring, Optimus gripped Ratchet’s hips in both servos, lifting the medic’s frame and retracting his own spike cover as he did. Easily holding Ratchet just over his lap, he rubbed the tip of his spike very gently against Ratchet’s valve, then met Soundwave’s optics and hummed questioningly. Should they give Ratchet what he wanted?

 

“Slag you two- stop teasing and FRAG ME!” Ratchet ordered, though his tone was far too desperate to hold much authority. “ _Optimus_ -” he panted, arching his back and trying to press down onto the bigger mech’s spike. His valve was already stretched from their earlier activities, and he was beyond dripping- he could take the Prime’s spike without any more  _teasing_. 

 

Ratchet really looked desperate. Soundwave tilted his helm, looking the medic over, then crooned softly and nodded. Yes. This seemed like a good time to move into the second part of their plan- fragging Ratchet into a limp puddle of satisfaction. 

 

“Easy, Ratchet... I have no desire to hurt you, and you know as much as I do that we need to go slow at first.” Optimus hummed, then carefully lowered Ratchet onto his spike, groaning softly at the feeling of the medic’s valve wrapping tightly around his spike. It was difficult to stay still, very difficult, but he managed not to thrust into Ratchet- he just gently lowered Ratchet until his spike was sunk full-length into the medic’s valve. Humming softly, he reached down and gently stroked the stretched lips of the medic’s valve, then carefully eased a fingertip up inside Ratchet. “Mmm... Soundwave... our pretty little medic’s valve is quite stretched from our earlier activities, and he’s so very  _wet_... I think there’s just enough room for you.” he purred, meeting Soundwave’s optics and revving his engine a bit harder. 

 

Soundwave watched, helm tilted to the side, clearly quite fascinated, until Optimus’ spike was completely sheathed in Ratchet’s valve. The Prime’s spike was impressively large, making that quite a stretch, but Ratchet showed no signs of any pain at all... in fact, the medic’s response was been a long, slow groan. And that sound, oh Primus, that sound... that was incredible. 

Wait- was Optimus really suggesting that- that they should both spike Ratchet at the same time? Would that work? Soundwave tilted his helm slightly to the other side, intrigued by the idea, then clicked softly in surprise when the Prime slid one finger into Ratchet’s valve alongside his own spike. Oh. That... might actually work. But- did Ratchet want that? 

 

Ratchet moaned softly at the lovely stretch, then whined in frustration when Optimus didn’t  _move_. “Ah- Prime-” he complained, unable to find any more words, then gasped and keened when he felt the additional stretch and heard Optimus’ suggestion. “ _PIT_  yes-” the medic gasped, tightening his valve around Optimus’ spike and trying to encourage him to thrust- or at least do something other than sit there being maddeningly patient. 

 

Well, that settled that question. Soundwave hummed softly, pressing closer, then chirped inquiringly at Optimus to ask if the medic was ready. He didn’t want to hurt Ratchet, and Optimus was the one with a finger- no, two fingers now- in the medic’s valve. 

 

“Ratchet used to be known as the Party Ambulance when he was younger.” Optimus hummed softly, very carefully stretching the medic’s valve a bit more. “It’s been awhile since then, but his frame hasn’t forgotten... and my earlier attention did quite a bit to get him ready for us. Besides...” pausing, he withdrew his fingers from Ratchet’s valve, holding them up for Soundwave to see. “He’s  _very_  wet. Our little medic is making quite a mess... good thing we’re in the shower. Now... you should go slowly, but I believe he’s ready for you.” the Prime hummed, lifting Ratchet’s hips slightly to give Soundwave an opportunity to slip into the medic’s valve.

 

Soundwave trilled softly, then pressed closer and very carefully eased the head of his spike into Ratchet’s valve.  _Oh_ , that was tight... 

Moaning softly, Soundwave slid a bit deeper, then froze and clicked worriedly when Ratchet’s headlights flashed. Uh oh- had he- oh no. 

Suddenly terrified that he’d hurt Ratchet, Soundwave withdrew slightly, then froze again when Ratchet grabbed his upper back and held him still. What-

 

Ratchet knew his own limits. Soundwave’s thrust hadn’t hurt him, no, but his valve was already stretched quite a bit, and- that had come very close to being too much. Hence why he’d flashed his headlights, just once- once meant slow down, not stop. He did NOT want them to stop.

Ratchet felt both Optimus and Soundwave freeze the second they registered the light, and he couldn’t help but smile just a bit, somewhat touched by their concern. Soundwave was trembling with effort, though, obviously having a hard time restraining himself- and Ratchet couldn’t blame him. But- but the spymaster suddenly looked very guilty, and- he’d done nothing wrong.

Humming softly, he patted Soundwave’s upper back, then panted softly and glanced up into Optimus’ worried optics. “Don’ look like that- I’m fine. I just-” pausing, he panted for a second, then glared at Soundwave. “Pull out any more and I will magnetize your hips to mine!” he warned, then his optics softened when the spymaster clicked softly at him. “Shh, spook... I’m not hurt, you did -ah- nothing wrong. Just- give me a second to adjust...” the medic requested, then moaned softly, helm lolling back as the calipers in his valve struggled to adjust. “Mmh- you didn’t hurt me, just- just need a second.” 

After a moment or two, he shifted experimentally, then gasped softly in pleasure and nodded slightly. Yes- his valve had adjusted. The borderline-uncomfortable stretch had eased, and he was confident that they could thrust now without hurting him- he’d taken more in his Academy days. Humming softly, Ratchet gently tugged on Soundwave’s upper back plating, trying to coax the spymaster to thrust. “Aah- ‘m good now. Ready.” he panted, pressing his hips downwards and not bothering to form complete sentences. 

 

Trusting Ratchet’s judgement, Optimus gently sheathed his spike fully in the medic’s valve, but Soundwave didn’t move. He was still worried... hurting Ratchet this way was basically his worst nightmare, and... and he’d come close. He- he couldn’t risk that- 

Shivering, Soundwave started to pull out, then froze when Ratchet cupped his face in both servos. 

 

“Soundwave- you did not hurt me, and -nnh- you did nothing wrong. Just -ah- just a precaution.” Ratchet explained, then smiled just a bit at Soundwave’s questioning chirp. “I’m fine. Now-” he paused, leaning forwards just a bit and purring into Soundwave’s audios. “Stop worrying and  _frag me_.”  

 

But- but Ratchet-

Soundwave shivered at the medic’s purring tone, then tentatively rolled his hips, thrusting just a tiny bit. There was much less pressure now, though it was still  _very_  tight, and- and he trusted Ratchet. Ratchet knew his limits- and Soundwave trusted the medic to tell them if something was wrong. So... so he could thrust now, it was okay. And that was a good thing, because  _SLAG_  this felt good, and Soundwave hadn’t had enough practice staying in control during interface- he couldn’t have kept himself still for much longer. 

Trilling softly, Soundwave thrust slowly into Ratchet’s valve, listening carefully to the groan it earned him. And- and that groan was nothing but pleasure. Ratchet’s valve was  _tight_ , incredibly tight, but there was enough lubricant to make the slow slide easier and keep it pleasurable for both of them. 

 

Ratchet’s helm lolled back, the medic’s optics flashing brightly at how incredibly  _full_ his valve was, then he moaned softly and twitched his hips downwards slightly in an effort to get his lovers to thrust. 

 

Optimus hummed softly, pulling out just slightly, then gently thrust up into Ratchet’s valve. Relishing the medic’s soft little cry of pleasure, he repeated the action, then rumbled softly as he felt Soundwave moving up against him. Engine revving, he set a gentle pace, just slow, deep thrusts into the medic’s valve. 

 

Soundwave just lightly thrust a couple of times, then clicked softly and tightly gripped the medic’s hips in his servos, tentacles wrapping around both of his lovers as he moved. He could feel Optimus’ slow pace, but he set a slightly faster one, trilling in pleasure at the heat and tightness around his spike.  _Primus,_  yes, that felt  _incredible._

_Finally!_ Ratchet keened in pleasure, thrusting his hips down against Optimus’ thrusts, then gave a sharp cry when one of Soundwave’s thrusts caught him off guard. He was still incredibly wound up, and when the spymaster’s spike hit hard against something very sensitive, the medic overloaded with a wailing cry of pleasure. 

 

Optimus growled and arched his back, instinctively thrusting up into the medic’s rippling valve, then stilled for a moment to give Ratchet’s valve a break. He was no doubt hypersensitive right now- Optimus would only make his medic uncomfortable if he kept moving. 

 

Soundwave gasped and arched his back, then crooned in approval and pressed himself even tighter up against Ratchet’s frame, waiting for the medic to signal that it was okay to continue. He knew not to move now- didn’t want to make Ratchet uncomfortable at all. 

 

After a moment or two, Ratchet moaned softly and twitched down against his lovers’ spikes, trying to encourage them to start moving again. Okay- okay, he was ready. This felt  _incredible_ , absolutely incredible- why hadn’t they done this before? It was so very good for all three of them- yes, Ratchet was going to be quite sore tomorrow, but this was  _more_  than worth it. 

 

Optimus resumed thrusting after a moment, faster this time, comfortable with thrusting faster now that Ratchet was relaxed against him. The medic had no tension left in his frame, which meant that his valve could take more- and Optimus was happy to give it. 

 

Soundwave started moving again as well, following Optimus’ example and setting a slightly rougher pace. Keening in pleasure, he dipped his claws down into Ratchet’s sides, plucking gently at the wires there in an effort to heighten his lover’s pleasure. 

 

Soundwave’s servos were buried in his sides, Optimus was stroking his chevron, and there were two spikes in his valve... Ratchet shut his optics and moaned softly, allowing his entire world to become nothing but himself and the two mechs sandwiching him between them. Nothing but their frames moving against his, their spikes in his valve, their soft little sounds of pleasure, and the taste of his own lubricants on his glossa. And... and it was incredible. His world was nothing but pleasure and the mechs causing it, nothing but sound and sensation and  _love._  

Soundwave leaned up and nipped the tip of his chevron, right as Optimus thrust deep into his valve, and Ratchet’s world became nothing but absolute pleasure as he overloaded again. 

 

Optimus growled and thrust hard into Ratchet’s valve, once more, then overloaded with a soft groan as the medic’s valve spasmed around his spike. He was dimly aware of Soundwave arching and wailing, of tentacles tightening around his frame and pulsing energy into him, and then the spymaster went limp against Ratchet and trilled softly up at them both. 

Purring softly, Optimus hugged both of his lovers close, then nuzzled Ratchet’s helm affectionately and lightly stroked his chevron with two fingertips. “My lovely medic...” he whispered, then chuckled when Soundwave shoved his forehelm against Optimus’ arm. “You are lovely as well, Soundwave.” 

 

Soundwave trilled up at them both, slumped comfortably across Ratchet’s frame, then shuttered his optics and just relaxed for a minute. 

One tentacle unfurled from his lovers’ frames, then he gently trapped Ratchet’s servo and lifted it to Optimus’ lips, clicking softly and purring up at the Prime. He had an idea. Ratchet’s valve was bound to be sore after this, so he was going to do something about that. Crooning softly, he slid off the bench and knelt in front of the two other mechs, then trilled again and deliberately licked his lips in an effort to explain what he was up to. 

 

Catching on, Optimus gently shifted Ratchet so that the medic was sprawled in his lap, legs splayed out, valve exposed to what Soundwave planned to do. Purring softly, he gently placed a kiss on Ratchet’s palm, then ran a long, slow lick up one of the medic’s fingers. Humming softly, the Prime wrapped his lips around two of Ratchet’s fingertips, suckling very gently as he watched what Soundwave was up to. And, since Ratchet didn’t need to be restrained, he caught the medic’s other servo in his and gently rubbed his thumb in circles on the soft grey palm. 

 

Ratchet blinked and stared down at Soundwave, processor still running a bit slowly, then moaned softly when the stimulation to his servos registered. Oh- oh that was nice. And Optimus wasn’t holding him still, so... no more teasing. Good. 

 

Soundwave edged a bit closer, gently placing one servo on Ratchet’s thigh, then paused and tilted his helm slightly. He was kneeling in front of Ratchet now, looking up at the medic, in a very submissive posture... and this brought back some memories that were not at all nice. Memories of being forced to his knees, of rough servos gripping the back of his helm, prying his mouth open- 

No. No, this... this wasn’t that. This was... good. Nobody was forcing him to do this, he wanted to, and... and he was going to make Ratchet feel very good. 

Shaking away the shadows of memories, Soundwave leaned in and gently kissed Ratchet’s anterior node, then gave it a soft little lick. Crooning, he gently suckled on Ratchet’s node for a moment, then placed one servo near the medic’s equipment so that he could gently rub the node with his thumb. 

 

Oh, _that_ was what Soundwave was doing. Ratchet moaned softly, going limp against Optimus’ frame as Optimus suckled gently on his fingers and Soundwave- oh- as Soundwave pressed closer and gently  _licked_  his valve. 

 

Optimus had taught him how to do this after Soundwave had expressed interest in learning some way to pleasure his Prime while his interface equipment was occupied. Optimus’ spike wouldn’t fit in Soundwave’s mouth and Soundwave wouldn’t have been comfortable with that anyway, so the Prime had given Soundwave a few lessons that were now being put to good use. 

Purring softly, Soundwave gently licked at Ratchet’s valve for a moment, then used two claws to very gently spread the medic’s valve rim open so he could lick deeper. 

 

Ratchet moaned softly in appreciation, then reached down and very gently placed a servo on the side of the slender mech’s helm, stroking Soundwave’s audio fin with his thumb but not pulling him any closer- it made Soundwave very nervous when someone did that. 

Ratchet’s valve had been starting to feel just a bit sore as the post-overload buzz faded, but Soundwave’s gentle attention was soothing away every bit of soreness almost before Ratchet felt it. “Primus, Soundwave...” he whispered, onlining his optics and looking down at the spymaster with an unfocused expression of bliss. 

 

Soundwave tensed slightly at the touch, then purred and licked a bit deeper in appreciation before pausing so that he could look up at Ratchet and offer the medic a soft little smile. Oh, that was a good expression...

Purring softly, the spymaster resumed his gentle ministrations, laving the medic’s valve with long, slow sweeps of his glossa. He made sure to use enough pressure that it wouldn’t be teasing... that wasn’t the intent. The intent was to soothe away any discomfort, and to give his gorgeous medic one last overload. Ratchet already looked quite tired... Soundwave wanted to see what he was like when exhausted and blissed out. 

Also... the medic’s valve didn’t just taste like Ratchet. Soundwave could also taste Optimus and himself, and... it was quite nice. Tasting himself was a bit odd, but... but the knowledge of  _Ratchet tastes like me_  more than made up for the strangeness.

 

Optimus suckled very gently on the medic’s fingers, laving his glossa over Ratchet’s fingertips and just offering a steady source of pleasure. He wasn’t trying to overload Ratchet like this, he just wanted to offer the medic something. Soundwave got to decide when Ratchet overloaded. 

 

Ratchet shuttered his optics again and just relaxed, helm lolling slightly to the side, basking in the lovely attention he was being given. Soundwave’s glossa was soothing away every trace of discomfort, and the spymaster was still gently rubing his anterior node... it felt very, very good. 

Soundwave paused for a moment, then Ratchet felt a soft kiss pressed to his node as the spymaster slid two fingertips further into his valve. The two slender claws spread him open wide, then Soundwave purred against Ratchet’s valve and licked as deep as he could reach, simultaneously rubbing his anterior node with two fingertips- 

Ratchet keened softly, arching his back in overload, then went completely limp and just panted. That... that was enough for him. He could maybe have managed another overload, but... four was enough for him. 

 

Optimus gently nudged Ratchet out of his lap, standing up, then grabbed a showerhead and turned it on. Humming softly to himself, he rinsed his thighs and equipment off, then turned it off and shut his panel. “I’ll go get our berth cleaned off.” he explained, then picked Soundwave up and gently set the slender mech down on top of Ratchet. 

 

Soundwave clicked softly up at him, then cuddled against Ratchet’s frame and shuttered his optics, content to wait here until their berth was clean again. 

Well, he was content until he noticed that he was sticky again. Making a noise that could only be described as “fussing”, he slid off of Ratchet and sat down, reaching up to grab a showerhead and tug it down. Turning it on, he drowsily began to rinse himself off, then moved to clean Ratchet when he was finished with his own plating.

 

Ratchet was about to protest that he could clean himself, but he changed his mind when he realized that he didn’t particularly want to move. Besides... Soundwave was gentle and methodical, carefully rinsing away the various fluids on Ratchet’s frame. 

 

When Optimus walked back in, Ratchet and Soundwave were both clean, and Soundwave was back to purring softly and laying next to the medic. Optimus smiled softly, looking down at them, then reached down and gently picked Ratchet up. “Soundwave, I’ll be right back. Ratchet, come here... and don’t fuss at me, I know you can walk. I’m carrying you because you look like you’d rather not move.” he explained softly, walking into their berthroom and laying Ratchet down on their berth, then went back for Soundwave. 

 

Ratchet shuttered his optics, and he didn’t open them when Soundwave was placed next to him. He did open his optics when he felt Optimus easing his legs apart, though, but it was only to complain slightly. “Insatiable Prime...” he muttered, pressing his legs back together in a reluctant gesture, then relaxed when he saw what the Prime was up to. Oh. 

 

Optimus was holding a small jar of an ointment meant for just this purpose- for soothing interface equipment after particularly rough or strenuous interface. “I do still have energy left, yes, but you look exhausted. Just relax, Ratchet... let me take care of you.” he soothed, then scooped a dab of the ointment onto his fingertips and gently touched Ratchet’s inner thigh, coaxing him to part his legs again. When Ratchet complied, he gave a soothing little hum and gently spread the ointment around Ratchet’s valve rim before sliding one finger a bit deeper. 

 

Ratchet sighed and shuttered his optics again, relaxing and allowing Optimus to do whatever he wanted. Oh, that felt rather nice... but it wasn’t an arousing sort of nice, it was just soft touches and a pleasant coolness as the ointment was carefully applied to his valve. 

 

Soundwave snuggled up against Ratchet’s side, nuzzling into his neck, then crooned softly and began to pet gentle circles over the medic’s chassis. Extending his tentacles, he wrapped them gently around Ratchet’s frame, then crooned invitingly up at Optimus.  _Come lie down with us?_

 

Optimus finished applying the ointment, then set it aside and wiped his servo off. Humming softly, he climbed onto the berth and stretched out behind Soundwave, then cuddled closer and hugged his lovers gently up against himself. Pulling a blanket up over all three of them, he gently kissed Ratchet’s chevron and Soundwave’s audio fin, then shuttered his optics and hummed softly to them. “My beautiful lovers...” 

 

“Sap.” Ratchet mumbled, though he was smiling just a bit, and he gently put an arm over Optimus in response. “And  _you_  are a kinky little fragger.” he muttered, glaring at Soundwave but really not meaning his glare in the slightest. 

 

“Yes, but you love us anyway.” Soundwave interjected, a clip played of a few spliced-together recordings that had been smoothed over and somehow sounded affectionate, then churred softly and shoved his face against Ratchet’s chassis in a rather feline gesture of affection. 

 

Optimus chuckled softly at the glare Ratchet gave Soundwave, then hummed softly and hugged them just a bit closer, firmly sandwiching Soundwave between them in a manner that he knew the spymaster enjoyed. It was protective and just a bit possessive, and Soundwave always seemed to respond well to it. 

 

Laserbeak fluttered down out of the air vent, landing on Optimus’ arm, then flittered down to sit on top of Soundwave without even trying to dock. There was no way she could get to his chassis... he was cuddled down between two mechs who sincerely cared for him, and he looked _far_  too comfortable to move. 


End file.
